Love Complex
by Beardere
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by the Band of Seven because of her ability to see Jewel shards. What will happen when the leader of the Shichinintai claims her as his wife. what will Koga and Inuyasha do? BanXKag. DISCONTINUED MAY OR MAY NOT BE REVISED. THIS IS REALLY BAD.
1. Kidnapped

**I do not own Inuyasha if i did i would not be creating fanfics.(Duh) All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing i own is the storyline.** **This is only for entertainment. This is a BanXKag fanfic**

* * *

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!" yelled Kagome as Inuyasha crashed into the ground. " I'm going home and your not going to stop me!"

"Then how are we going to find Naraku." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well i don't know plus i'll be back in three days."

"Come back soon Kagome,and don't forget to buy more ninja food." said Shippo

"Ok!" Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and hopped into the well.

"Oi Bankotsu hellllll oooooooooo earth to Bankotsu." said Jakotsu as he waved his hand in front of Bankotsu's face.

"Gahhh leave me alone Jakotsu!" Bankotsu said as he lightly slapped Jakotsu hand out of his face. "I'm thinking."

"About what Bankotsu what? Is it Inuyasha,cus if it is he's mine." Jakotsu proclaimed

"Ya ya whatever. Im think about what would happen after we defeat Inuyasha and his gang."

"So you are thinking about my Inuyasha! Sayyy when are we going to see him again?"

"I'm thinking about that so leave me alone!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Jakotsu yelled and ran out of the cave

 _Finally he's gone ugh,maybe i should send the a letter. But what should i write? Maybe i can get Renkotsu to write it out._ "Hey Renkotsu your smart write a threat to Inuyasha's gang"

"Ok"Renkotsu replied. He grabbed a pen and paper and started to write. Moments later Kohaku delivered the letter to the village and left without a trace

Kagome climbed out of the well and went into her house. Expecting her mother to greet her only to find a note that said " _be home in 5 days take care_!". Kagome took the note and threw it in the trash. She ran into her room took her study book out and started studying. An hour later she decided to go shopping.

She grabbed some of Shippos promise food,candy,sweets,and went into the costume area she saw wolf ears and a grabbed 3 pairs hoping to surprise her friends. Kagome planned to give a pair to Sango and Miroku.

 _2 days later_

At school Kagome's testing period was over.

Kagome set her arms on her desk and buried her face into them.

"I failed failed failed, and i actually studied for it." thought Kagome.

"Heyy Kagome how did you do?" her friend Ayumi asked

Before Kagome could answer she heard screams across the room. She and Ayumi looked at the girl who screamed and she pointed at the windows. The whole class saw Inuyasha on the windows ledge.

"Oi Kagome" said Inuyasha. He kicked the windows shattering them "We need to go"

Infuriated Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the classroom sending him falling 3 stories down. All her classmates ran to the windows and looked down hoping to see if he survived the fall.

"He'll be fine" said kagome and and 3 seconds later to their surprise Inuyasha popped up again

"What was that for Kagome?" grumbled Inuyasha

"Can you go?!" Kagome yelled

"It's important"I climbed inuyasha into the classroom and whispered in her ear"The Band of Sevan has threatened to attack the village. We need your help to find them before they attack."

"Ughhhhhhh fine!" She climbed onto Inuyasha back "Ummm bye tell the teacher i'm not coming back for a week." Kagome said and Inuyasha jumped out of the classroom. On the way to the well Kagome said"I need to stop by my house to pick up some supplies"

"Ok"

When the got the the shrine Kagome ran into her house and grabbed her bag. She also remembered to pack Shippos Ninja Food and the wolf ear and tail. "Kagome hurry up she heard" Inuyasha yell from the well.

"Ok gimme 1 more minute!" she yelled right back. Kagome gathered some more supplies and together with Inuyasha jumped into the well.

"Welcome back Kagome"greeted Shippo."Inuyasha hurry up" as he hauled Kagome's big yellow bag. "Kagome did you bring the ninja food?"

"Sure did" and Kagome took the bag from Inuyasha's hand and took the ninja food out. She also took some sweets out from her bag and gave them to Inuyasha making sure they didn't see the wolf ears and tail.

Once they got back to the village Kagome snuck into the forest and put the wolf ears and tail on. _This otta surprise them._ And she skipped back to the village.

Kagome approached Sango with and second pair of wolf ears and tail hidden behind herl. "Oh my Kagome how do you have?"

Inuyasha was walking by and he saw he "Kagome WHAT HAPPEN?!"

Kagome laughed and both Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other and looked back at Kagome. But before they could say anything Miroku threw a satura cham at her and it just floated off of her Kagome laughed even harder. "Guys it's just a costume" and she took out the second pair of wolf ears and tail and put them on Sango.

"These are actually kinda cute,but i can't i don't want to get them dirty. I'm cleaning Kirara. I might wear them some other time though. Can i keep them? "

"Sure i bought them for you after all!"

Sango took the ears and tail off and put them away. She walked over,picked up Kirara to walk over to the hot springs to clean Kirara.

Kagome then sensed shikon jewel shards"I sense shards,that way." pointed Kagome and she grabbed her yellow bag.

"Ok,Sango you will need to wash kirara some other timer the Band of Sevan has shown up!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Ok" and Sango showed up in her battle uniform.

Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back and he sniffed the scent of graveyard dirt. "We are close!" called Inuyasha and Jakotsu sword flew out to Inuyasha. He swiftly dodged it and set kagome down .

"Ohhh my Inuyasha i just love those ears give them to me!" he saw that Kagome also had ears and a tail. "Suikotsu look she has ears and a tail. Is that even possible she's human?"

"I don't know,but i want to study her Jakotsu, keep her alive and don't hurt her. Big brother she has ears can you keep her alive,i want to study her." asked Suikotsu

"We aren't here to fight anyways we are here for something else " replied Bankotsu "Her" and he pointed to Kagome

"Oi whaddya want with Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled

"This girl can sense jewel scared she may be useful in the future"

"Wind scar" yelled Inuyasha i flew directly at Bankotsu but he quickly dodged it.

"My turn. Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu yelled sending a wave of pink light to Inuyasha

"Ahhhhh" and Inuyasha is directly hit.

"INUYASHA" yelled Kagome

Inuyasha got up but wobbly as used his sword for a cane. "Wind Sc- " just before Inuyasha could launch the attack Jakotsu pulled his sword out and lashed it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's right sleeve was cut moments away from cutting his flesh.

"Jakotsu handle Inuyasha" and Bankotsu ran to Kagome

"KAGOME" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to run to her,but was stopped by Jakotsu's sword. Inuyasha directed wind scar at Jakotsu and ran to Kagome.

Kagome started to run with Shippo in her arms as Kirara flew to her and Kagome hopped onto her back as Kirara tried to fly away. Kagome looked around and saw Miroku and Sango battling Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. "Dragon hammer"a pink light flew and directly hit Kirara. Kirara tried to regain balance but Kagome and Shippo fell from her back. Kirara tried to grab them both but only managed to grab Shippo.

"KAGOME" yelled Inuyasha.

Bankotsu jumped and caught the falling miko bridal style before she could hit the ground. "AHHHHH INUYASHA "yelled Kagome when she found herself in the mercenaries arm."LEMME GO" and Kagome attempted to push herself out of his arms before he knocked her unconscious.

"Jakotsu,Ginkotsu,and Renkotsu let's go back." yelled Bankotsu

"I'm not going to let you,WIND SCAR" yelled Inuyasha as it was deflected by Bankotsu

Renkotsu threw a smoke bomb and by the time it cleared, the Band of Seven left without a trace.

"KKKKKAAAAAAAAGGGGOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE" yelled Inuyasha into the blue sky

* * *

Hi this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Please keep in mind that i am still in school so may not be able to upload often,but i will try my best to create good entertainment. Also if i have any spelling or grammar errors please tell me and i will try to fix them. Thanks and please look forward to the next chapter. Byeeee


	2. Plan

**I do not own Inuyasha if i did i would not be creating fanfics.(Duh) All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing i own is the storyline.** **This is only for entertainment. This is a BanXKag fanfic**

* * *

 _Inuyasha_

After a couple of days Kagome was missing they had a run in with Naraku and Inuyasha shattered half of the jewel and the other half was with Naraku. The shattered half of the jewel

"Inuyasha what happened to Kagome?" Asked Shippo. During the battle when Kirara dropped Shippo and Kagome. Shippo passed out. "Did she leave? Inuyasha did you go see Kikyo again? Did you drive her away?" Inuyasha turn to Shippo with menacing eyes and hit him on the head. "OWWWW. What was that for?"

"Shippo don't blame him you went too far,and Kagome didn't run she was kidnapped by the Shichinintai. Inuyasha couldn't do anything he was injured and busy fighting he couldn't help her. Now go apologize to him." said Sango as she nudged Shippo to Inuyasha.

"Umm,Inuyasha i'm sorry" apologized Shippo

"Inuyasha aren't you going to say anything?" asked Sango. She felt Miroku touch her butt and she turned and slapped him hard in the face.

"I smell Koga" replied Inuyasha

"Heeyyyy where's Kagome?" Koga asked when he caught up with them.

"Ummmmmmm away?" offered Sango

"Ummmmm ok. Where?" he asked

"In her village"

"Okkkk bye i'm going there then"

"He's going to find out soon Sango." Miroku said

"Yes i know we have to find her fast" Inuyasha replied

 _Kagome_

 _Uhhhh where am I,it's so dark._ She felt the back of her head throb. _Ouch._ She touched the back of her head and started to massage it. Then Kagome remembered everything how she was captured. She quickly sat up. _This must be Bankotsu's place._ She felt all around her expecting a hard floor but felt fabric _.So soft,oh a bed._ Kagome head a door creak open and she quietly laid back down. A large dark figure came over to her. _Oh no what should I do?Well i'm laying down maybe i can pretend to sleep._ The dark figure loomed over her for a couple seconds and walked away. _Yes,it's going away._ But instead of leaving like she expected him to do,she saw a bright light shine over her.

"Get up woman I know you are awake"she heard. It had to be opened her eyes and saw Bankotsu loom over her.

Kagome sat up on the bed and looked at him. "What do you want with me?" he sat on the bed

"Isn't it obvious?"he pointed to Kagome. "You can see the jewel shards. We need you to look for some."

"Thats impossible,even if i wanted to help you naraku has all the jewel shards except for the ones in your neck and the last somewhere else." Kagome spat. She put up a brave front , it would do no good if she didn't look scared. Bankotsu looked at her and laughed out loud. "What what's so funny?"

"I guess you don't know" he started to play with Kagome's fake tail. She forgot it was there. "After your kidnapping Inuyasha and his gang run in with Naraku. Inuyasha managed to shatter half on the jewel before Naraku escaped. The jewel pieces are now scattered all over Japan and we need your help finding them."

"Why would i help you?" asked Kagome. She was scared but she showed no hint of fear. She felt a jolt of pain at the back of her head and winced.

"If you don't we will kill you" he said it so simply. Like he does it everyday. Well he does,he's mercenary.

"If you kill me then you can't find jewel shards" Bankotsu stops playing with with her tail and gives Kagome a death glare. They lock eyes.

Bankotsu used the moment to study her eyes. _Wow her eyes are prettier up close. Well her everything is prettier up close. Ahhhh what am i thinking._

Kagome was the first to break eye contact.

"Ugh" he walks out of the room and locks the door behind him. _What's wrong with me? I want to but don't want to kill her. Ughhhh whats this feeling. Then he remembered how she winced while talking. I must have hit her harder than expected when I knocked her out. I'll get Suikotsu to tend her._

 _Whew he's gone._ Kagome stood up and looked around her room. It was pretty spacious,there was a chair near the window and a closet near the bed. Then she walked over to the window ignoring the pain on the back of her head and looked outside. She saw that she was around two stories up so if she were to jump out she would get hurt. The place was also ruined outside. _This place must have been a castel. Poor people._ She could just see Bankotsu and his friends slaughter everyone in site. Kagome sat down and took the time to soak in the scenery. Moments later she heard the door creak open. She looked and saw Suikotsu come in with bandages and other medical supplies.

"Big brother sent me here. When he knocked you out he was afraid that he may have hit you too hard." said Suikotsu. Kagome had forgotten about the pain at the back of her head.

"Ummmm ok" Kagome made her way to him and sat down.

"Show me where it hurts" Kagome pointed to a spot at the back of her head and Suikotsu started to apply some ointment to her head. "If you want to speak,speak"

"How long was I out?"

"Three days"

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere no one will find us"

"Where"

"Very far from your village"

"Who said I lived in a village?"

Suikotsu finished bandaging her head and asked "Are you hurt anywhere else" Kagome shook her head. "Ok i'm done" just as he was about to leave Kagome said.

"Wait,ummmmm thanks" and looked down _. Why am I thanking him he's the enemy. Well he did help me,but that was because of Bankotsu's orders. Wait why did Bankotsu send him._

"UHHH,no problem." _Why is she thanking me, I mean I know that I helped her but we are enemies. Hummm she's different, most people would have spat at me but not her._ He walked over to Bankotsu. "Big Brother I am done."

"Good,how bad is it?" he asked

"Not much just a bruise" he saw Bankotsu's face scrunch up in worry. "Don't worry it's not that bad,i'm sure it'll heal up in a few days"

Bankotsu's face relaxed. "Good ok"

 _Why is Big Brother so worried about her? Usually he would leave them to die. Maybe its cus we all need her._ He stood there studying Bankotsu's features.

"Oi Suikotsu,what are you starting at? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh forgive be Big Brother,I was lost in thought"

"HUMMMM"

Kagome walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside were many kimonos and fabric. Kagome looked at each kimono and sheet of fabric. She started to tear up at the thought of the people who once lived here. Kagome closed the closet and sat on the chair near the window. As she looked outside she couldn't contain herself. Kagome ran to her bed and cried in the pillow. She cried herself to sleep for her weakness, how Inuyasha would meet Kikyo at night,and for the people who onced lived in the castle.

 _Inuyahsa_

"Ughhhh"

"What's wrong Inuyasha"asked Miroku

"I can't catch a whiff of Kagome or the Shichinintai" yelled Inuyasha

Night was falling and they needed to stop by a village.

"Inuyasha let's call it a day"Sango called from the sky. They split up to try to find Kagome with no luck."Kirara is tired and Shippo's hungry"

"Gahhhh fine" _I swear i'll find you Kagome and when i do i'll kill the_ _Shichinintai"_

* * *

Hi,i'm about to share a pet peeve of mine. WHEN PEOPLE SAY THEY ARE GOING TO UPDATE THEIR STORY BUT DON'T IN LIKE 10 YEARS STILL NO UPDATE. So i'm going to update and post as often as possible. Please leave a review and tell me if i have any spelling or grammar mistakes. Byeeeeee (Made on 9/2/2017)


	3. Escape and Back

_Kagome_

Kagome woke up in a puddle of her own tears. She wiped herself with the materials she and looked at the the edge of her bed. On the ground was extra ointment Suikotsu used on her head and a small plate of food. A lit candle was next to the plate of food. Her big yellow bag was on the chair next to the window. Kagome made her way to her yellow bag and everything was in it. There was a few things that she could use as a weapon but she wouldn't be able to do anything with them without a rope. Both Kagome and the Shichinintai knew that. But then she thought back to the applied some ointment to her bruise and finished her food. Kagome had all her belongings except for her bow and arrows. She opened her closet and took some of the fabric out. _Maybe I can tie these pieces together and escape._ _My clothes look different from everyone else's so I will need a kimono._ Kagome went to the closet and grabbed all the kimonos she could fit into her bag. _Humm there is a big wall around this place I know what to do with it. I still have two bottles of hairspray with me and a lighter. Maybe I can create a diversion and run. They probably still think i'm asleep so i need to make my move now._ (Ok so if you don't know Kagome used a candle and a bottle of hairspray as a flame thrower it was in episode 8 Chapter 22 i think). Kagome quickly made a rope with the pieces of fabric making sure there were no loose ends and out out of the castle without a sound. She took her bag along with the rope and the candle making sure that no one could see it.

"Big Brother she's escaping!" she heard Jakotsu yell.

Kagome used the rope to get on the wall and ran to the edge of the wall but Bankotsu grabbed her arm. Kagome whipped out the hairspray and candle. She set it on a ledge and turned it on making sure it was facing Bankotsu. He let go of her used Banyuu to shield himself from the makeshift flamethrower and sliced the hairspray into getting rid of the fire. _Damn shes smart._

Kagome tried to tie the rope on a broken edge on the wall but it was cut by Bankotsu. "NO" she screamed

"Now you have nowhere to run" smirked Bankotsu. Then Kagome jumped from the wall onto the ground. She used her bag to break her fall and ran. _What a dumbass._ Then she felt her right arm get sliced. Jakotsu used his sword to try to slow her down. _We aren't trying to hurt her Jakotsu._ Kagome turned back and grabbed her extra hairspray and lighter and sprayed Jakotsu with it. Kagome purposely missed him to leave him dazed. She didn't burn either of them though. _Damn I didn't know she had another one._ Bankotsu ran over to Jakotsu who fell to the floor and took him to the castle.

Kagome ran ran until her legs gave way. She went to a forest and changed into one of the kinmos from her bag. When she was changing Kagome wrapped the wound from Jakotsu with a bandage from her first aid kit. Then she rested on a tree until she regained energy and walked to the nearest village. _I have to go quickly. Who knows when they'll catch up to me. If I can go through villages quickly and without a trace none will be harmed._ Kagome got into a village,bought food,and went on her way. To the next village Where she bought a bow and some arrows. When she got to the next village,Kagome went into a inn and checked in. She stayed for the night and when she was checking out she saw a boy with white hair. After a closer look she saw that it was Inuyasha.

 _Inuyahsa_

Inuyasha ,Miroku,Sango,and Shippo were all looking for Kagome until they heard rumors that a castle was attacked and inhabited by five men. They decided to stop by a village to get some supplies and went their separate ways. Inuyasha went to look around the village,Miroku and Sango decided to walk around the lake nearby,and Shippo fell asleep in the headman's house. After a while of walking he passed a inn. _That scent it Kagome's!_

"Inuyasha!"Kagome flew towards him and pulled him in a tight hug.

"Kagome,how did you escape?"

"Ill tell you later" the wound caused by Jakotsu started to bleed through her kimono. The blood must have bleed through the bandage and was now bleeding through her kimono.

"Kagome you're hurt!"

"Its nothing. I was just a little scratch"

"Bleeding is not just a little scratch. Let's go to Sango,maybe she has some ointment on her. "

"Ok"

Miroku and Sango had just finished their walk when Inuyasha lead Kagome to the headman house. By then Shippo had just woken up from his nap. Of course everyone was surprised and while Sango was bandaging Kagome's wound she told everyone how she escaped. After a moment of silence. Miroku was the first to speak up.

"Wow Kagome,I surprised that you were able to escape. So did they harm you at all?"

"Other than the wound on my arm and head i'm fine"

"Head?!"asked Inuyasha.

"Ya when Bankotsu knocked me out. I think he used more force than intended."

After a while of talking,night fell and everyone went to sleep.

 _Bankotsu_

A few days past after the woman Kagome escaped,and Bankotsu wasn't very happy."How dare she escape!" _After i treated her well, why would she do such a thing?Hmm after i do get her back what should I do?People do work better if they are happy. Moving on that was a smart move using the pieces of fabric in the closet at a rope. Maybe i can get her to join us. Renotsus bound to betray me and when he does I will have to be ready. When he does betray me what should I do? The girl is smart,maybe,just maybe she can take his place. But once you think about it she's a girl she may not feel comfortable with men. Ugh what am I to do?_ Just then Jakotsu walked in.

"Big Brother why do you keep spacing out?"Jakotsu asked

"Shaddup i'm thinking"

"Ugh fine,but when we see Inuyasha again I want to fight him"

"No,you fought him last time now it's my turn unless we see Kagome"

"Why are you so obsessed with her"

"No i'm not."

"Then tell me why you keep spacing out."

"That girl is the key to our survival. She can see and sense jewel shard."

 _Koga_

When Koga got to Kaede's village she shot him with her bow. Koga easily dodged the arrow and grabbed Kaede's bow.

"Oi I dont have time for you. Where's my Kagome?" Koga asked

"Oh so you're Koga"she replied

"Ya ya where Kagome?"

"Oh you don't know"

"Know what?"

"Kagome was kidnapped by the Shichinintai"

"WAIT WHAT?!"Koga was just about to run before Kaede grabbed his ponytail. "Unhand me you old hag!"

"I'm not done,jeez youngsters these days,so impatient. After her kidnapping there were rumours about a castle inhabited by five men"

"Your point?"

"That was a lead! If you go there you may be able to find Kagome!Now leave before I purify you!"

"Oh thanks bye"and he left to the nearest castle. Moments Ginta and Hakkaku came to the village.

"Koga slow down" panted Ginta.

"Ya you're too fast" Hakkaku agreed.

"He left"said Kaede.

"Wa?To where" asked Ginta

"The nearest human castle." and with that they left

When Koga got the the castle it was the wrong one,but he heard some rumors about the castle. Koga got directions and headed off.

 _Kagome_

"Heyy i'm going to buy some more ointment ok?" said Kagome

"Ya sure,the one i gave is out"replied Sango.

"I'll go with you"Inuyasha said.

"Ok thanks" Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome walked around and looked for supplies and more of the ointment. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw his nose wrinkle."Inuyasha is something wrong?"

"No I thought I smelled something foul,don't worry about it"

"Inuyasha,I sense two jewel shards Koga's here."

"Ya I knew it was his scent."

"Kagome i'm so glad you ok!"yelled Koga as he grabbed her Kagome could say anything he picked her up bridal style. "Since this mutt is useless I shall protect you"

"Who are you calling mutt wolf cub?"yelled Inuyasha

"You mutt"

"I dare you to say that again"

"Mutt!"

"That's it"Inuyasha put his hand on tessaiga.

"SIT,and Koga out me down!"said Kagome,but he still held her.

"I smell them,the Shichinintai"Koga replied still holding Kagome.

"Yes there are jewel shards here." Kagome said."Koga put me down!"and Kagome started to squirm.

"Ya wolf cub she doesn't like it"said Inuyasha when he jumped up. He walked up to Koga took Kagome and put her down.

"Thank you Inuyasha,now the Shichinintai is here and we need to do something before they attack the village. Let's go." and with that Kagome started to walk to the nearest jewel. She kept walking until she felt a clawed hand grabbed her left arm.

"Wait,the Band of Seven is after you. If you go there is a chance that you could be kidnapped again. I think you should go back home " said Inuyasha

"For once I agree with the mutt" Koga said

"Ok i'll go back.I do have a test i need to study for." Kagome grabbed the supplies she bought from the stores and went to the headman's house. "Sango i'm going home,can i borrow Kirara"

"Sure,did you talk to Inuyasha?" she asked

"Yes,he was the one who actually suggested I go back"

"Ok" Sango woke Kirara from her nap and placed her in Kagome's arms.

"Kirara I'll be going home could you please take me there"

"Mew"she said

"I'll take that as a yes. Give me a minute to get ready ok?"

"Mew"

Kagome left the bought supplies with Sango,grabbed her yellow bag,and bow and arrows. "Ok let's go" Kirara and Kagome went out,Kirara transformed and Kagome jumped on her back. Kirara flew towards Kaede's village and Kagome waved her friends goodbye.

 _Bankotsu_

The Shichinintai arrived at a village in an attempt to find Kagome. Moments later on arriving Inuyasha's gang showed up along with Koga. Bankotsu looked up into the sky and saw Kagome with Kirara flying away from the village. _Heh found her._ "Jakotsu Inuyasha's yours" .

"Really?!" asked Jakotsu

"Yes i have other business to attend to" Bankotsu started to chase after Kagome.

"No,your not getting away. WIND SCAR" yelled Inuyasha and he directed mit at Bankotsu.

He easily dodged it. "Jakotsu i thought you were going to fight Inuyasha"

"Oh ya" Jakotsu whipped out his sword. "Inuyasha ,time to have fun"he giggled

"Creep"Inuyasha muttered.

Koga chased after Bankotsu. _No way am i letting him near my Kagome. If I can defeat of stall time Kagome will be safe._ Using the shards in his legs,Koga tried to kick Bankotsu,but he dodged him.

Bankotsku whipped around. "Oh look here come the wolf."

"Shaddup,you are going nowhere near my Kagome."

"Oh you're Kagome heh" Bankotsu took Banryu out and fired Dragon Hammer. Koga dodged but the attack left dust floating everywhere to the point where Koga could not see or smell Bankotsu. By the time the dust cleared Bankotsu was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it!" Then he started to run town around trying to find Bankotsu.

Bankotsu ran to where Kagome was. She was still in the air but above the village. He jumped on top on one of the houses and using much strength jumped high and grabbed Kagome by the waist. Kagome being frighten attempted to scream,but before she could do anything Bankotsu covered her mouth. He knocked Kirara unconscious and jumped back down. Kirara had turned back into her small form and Bankotsu grabbed her. As for Kagome's items,they fell lifelessly to the ground. He quickly knock Kagome unconscious hitting with less force than last time and hid her items making sure he masked their scent. Then he placed Kirara on the floor careful not to wake her and carried Kagome to where Inuyasha and the gang were fighting. Bankotsu slung Kagome over his shoulder and signaled his team to retreat.

"Well this has been fun my Inuyasha,but I have to take my leave now." Jakotsu waved.

"No way are you leaving me!" he yelled. Inuyasha directed wind scar at them but they were long gone by then.

"Well at least Kagome is safe" Sango said trying to comfort Inuyasha.

Then Koga ran to them. "I think Kagome has been kidnapped again"

"What?! You let Kagome get kidnapped. You really are stupid Wolf -Cub!"yelled Inuyasha

"HEYY,you were there. It's not like you could do any better. She got kidnapped first when you were there." he yelled back and Koga and Inuyasha started to bicker until Miroku stopped them.

"Bickering isn't going to help us. Kagome needs our help,for all we know they could be at the rumored castle." Miroku suggested.

"But it's a rumor." said Inuyasha

"It's better than the info we have now though" Sango spat.

"Fine but we better get searching now. Koga are you coming with us?" asked Miroku

"Sure why not" he replied

"No way is Koga traveling with us!" screamed Inuyasha.

"I don't like this idea either but its the only choice we have until we find Kagome" he replied

"Then it's settled Koga is with us until we find Kagome " said Miroku


	4. Wait What

_Kagome_

 _Wa where am I?_ Kagome sat up and looked around. She was in a room with only a bed,a wooden chair,and closet no windows. Kagome was sitting on the bed.

"Oh you're awake"she heard a voice.

Kagome looked to where she heard the voice and saw Renkotsu. "I didn't see you there"

"Big brother told me to take you to the lobby once you wake up." said Renkotsu

"No"

"You have to"

"No!"

"Make this easy and come with me!"

"No I decline"

"You can't. If you decline I will have to knock you out and bring you down."

"Fine then! Try" Renkotsu walked over to her and tried to punch her head,but Kagome dodged him and elbowed him in the temple. Renkotsu fell face flat on the bed. Kagome quickly took a peak in the closet before blotting out the door. It was unlocked probably because Renkotsu was there. Kagome quietly but quickly down the hallway before someone with claws grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Then remembering that Suikotsu could turn into a doctor by purifying his jewel touched his neck. The jewel instantly purified and he dropped her. The instant she hit the ground she ran not knowing where she was going,but decided to open all the doors as she ran hoping to find a exit. Near the end of the hallway was the outdoors it was a big room with a patio like hallway out,the doors were wide open . Kagome dashed out only to be caught by strong grab on her wrist."Ahhh let me go!"

"I was right,you are smart. You found your way to the lobby" Bankotsu said. Kagome attempted to knee his groin but Bankotsu dodged. "Whoa feisty one aren't you?" She kept struggling in his grasp. Moments later Suikotsu,Ginkotsu,Jakotsu,and Renkotsu came into the room. Suikotsu had changed from the good doctor. Renkotsu rubbing his temple closed the doors to her escape.

"No!"she yelled.

"Big brother why did you call us here?" Jakotsu whined. "Especially with that woman"

"My name isnt "Woman" it's Ka-Go-Me" Kagome spat.

"Whatever woman."

"It's not woman it KA-GO-ME"

"I WILL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT"

"NO YOU WON'T"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NOO"

"YE-"

"SHUSH, I have a announcement to make " interrupted Bankotsu

"Well hurry up with it! I can't stand to see this woman." said Jakotsu.

"ITS KAGOME" she yelled

Bankotsu looked at Kagome. "It's decided you're my woman"

"W-woman? As in wife?" she asked

"Yes."

Kagome looked at everyone else who was wide eyed. They probably had no knowledge of this either.

"B-Bankotsu! A-are you s-sure you w-want to take her as your w-wife?" stuttered Jakotsu.

"Ya,why me?" she asked

Bankotsu wrapped a arm around Kagome's shoulders and said "Are you fools?!" Renkotsu flinched,he was probably not used to being called a fool. "This woman can sense jewel shards, when Inuyasha shattered half of the jewel demons and humans alike have been gathering them. What are we going to do when Naraku asks for the jewels in ours necks? Let him take them and die?"

Renkotsu was the first to speak up. "I understand why we have the woman,but why make her your woman?"

"Well you all are men,so she wouldn't feel comfortable near you all."

"That doesn't answer the question." said Kagome

"And no one would dare to touch you."

"If I do escape and they think that i'm your woman,wouldn't they take advantage of that and kidnap me?"

"No I didn't mean if you escape I mean here."

"Here"

"Yes you would angry many of us."

"I already did"

"No one would dare to harm you if I said so,but i'll need to take extra precautions."

"No"

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Stupid!" Kagome slapped Bankotsu in the face! "Its rude to call a woman you just met you woman."

Everyone stared at Bankotsu and Kagome,and slowly backed away. "She's so dead."Jakotsu whispered Suikotsu.

"How dare you disrespect Big Brother!" Renkotsu attempted to hit her but Bankotsu grabbed his fist before he could reach Kagome.

"What did I say about harming her? Do you think i am that weak that i can not take a hit from a weak woman." Bankotsu glared at him with menacing eyes. Bankotsu calmed down and said "Renkotsu take her to my room. We start hunting tomorrow."

"She sure has a death wish. Jakotsu whispered to Suikotsu.

Renkotsu reached for Kagome's arm. "Don't touch me." she said and Renkotsu led her to her room. Renkotsu led Kagome to her room it wasn't the same. The room was much bigger,there was a king size futon,a big couch enough to fit two people,a table,and big windows. To bad they were barred. When dinner time rolled around Renkotsu came by to give her food. Before he left Kagome grabbed his sleeve. "Sorry" she mumbled.

Renkotsu felt the pain in his temple jolt. He winced. _What was she sorry about?!_

"I'm sorry for hitting your temple. I shouldn't have hit you too hard,sorry"

"Uhhhhhh"he stood there dumbfounded. "It-its fine." and looked down as well.

"No it's not,you winced because of the pain. I sorry!"

"No,i'm fine it's just a little bruise"

"A bruise?!"

"Ya"

"Well that's not good! Let's go to Suikotsu,maybe he has some meds to put on it!" Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"NO! I can do that myself. Go back in. If they find you out i'm going to be in big trouble." Renkotsu gently pushed her back into the room and locked the door. _Wow over reacting over a bruise. I wonder how big brother is going to deal with her. This will be fun._

 _Now what, first I have to go jewel hunting,then I am launched into a love octagon. Now what?! Inuyasha please hurry. I better get some rest if i'm going to be working all day tomorrow._ Kagome decided that the futon was to hard and decided to sleep on the couch and she drifted off to sleep.

 _Kagome_

 _MMmm so warm._ Kagome tried to shift but felt pressure on her stomach. She looked behind her and saw Bankotsu sleeping next to her with his arms wrapped around her stomach. _This pervert!_ So Kagome did the first thing that came to mind, she let out a bloodcurdling scream that made Bankotsu wake up with a jolt.

He unwrapped his hands from her waist and jump out of the couch."Wa did something happen?"

"P-pervert!" Kagome yelled and pointed to Bankotsu. Then Renkotsu and Jakotsu came to their room with their weapons.

"What's wrong?!" Renkotsu asked.

"Pervert!" Kagome yelled again and continued to point at Bankotsu.

"Me?" asked Bankotsu

"Ya you!"

"We are not need here,come Jakotsu." said Renkotsu

"Ok" and they left closing the door behind them.

"Gross you pervert!"

"How dare you misjudge me!" Bankotsu yelled at Kagome.

"What do you mean misjudge. You wrapped your arms around me! That's lecherous behavior."

"What difference does it make when we are married?"

"We aren't married! When did you decide that?!"

"Yesterday!"

"And i refused"

"No one refuses me!"

"We I just did!"

"No you didn't"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES"

Renkouts and Jakotsu pressed their ears to the door listening to their fight. "Here we go" Renkotsu whispered to Jakotsu.

"Ya this will be interesting" Jakotsu replied.


	5. AN

Hi I am going to put this story on hold for a bit. I'm sorry for the people who enjoyed this but I promise you that I will someday finish this. I may post chapters every once in awhile or manage a couple stories at once(thats what im planning to do). My next story maybe a Inuyasha and Naruto crossover. Thanks for keeping up.


	6. Jewel Hunting

Im posting this chapter as an apology for putting the story on hold, but like I said, I will finish this fanfic. I'm planning to have around a couple fanfics at one time. This will be shorter than the rest sorry.

 _Kagome_

After they woke up Bankotsu took Kagome outside to go look for Jewel shards. Leaving the rest of his comrades to do some other awhile of hunting they found a demon with three shards.

Bankotsu ran to the demon with Banryu and sliced it it the middle disintegrating the demon and leaving three tainted shards on the ground. Of course her new better than to touch them knowing that even though her was evil the shards could damage him. "Kagome!" yelled Bankotsu.

"Yes?" she replied. Kagome saw the shards and immediately walked over to them. She then picked them up causing the shards the purify. She looked at Bankotsu who was now holding out his hand. She placed the shards in his open hand.

"Good, we are going to get along quite nicely my woman."

"I am not you woman and will never be"

"That's what you keep telling yourself"

"Cause its true"

"Whatever"

"Humpt"

After a couple hours have passed night was setting in. "Kagome it's getting dark we are going to camp out here, and don't you try to escape."

"Ok" Bankotsu made his way to a tree and sat down leaning against it . Kagome followed after him sitting but not against the tree. _This is my chance to escape. When he falls asleep I can sneak out and find my way to Inuyasha._ Kagome laid in the grass and pretend to sleep. After awhile of waiting she was sure that Bankotsu was asleeps and ran into the forest. _This may not be the wisest choice but I can't run on a trail in case he wakes up early._ Kagome looked behind her looking to see if Bankotsu was far away but ran into something hard and fell to the ground. Looking up she saw a big monkey demon.

"Ooohh a human, I havent had on in a while" the demon started to walk to her.

"Get away from me" Kagome got up and ran past the demon. After running for a while of running she made her way to a waterfall. Then she heard the demons loud stomps run to her. _Oh no its coming closer!_ Kagome looked around her and saw a bolder. She quickly grabbed the nearest and strongest stick and ran to the bolder. But as she was about to reach it she felt a big hand wrap around her waist and list her up.

"Woman you shouldn't run" said the demon. He opened his wide mouth and brought her close to it.

"Oh now you don't" Kagome with the stick in hand stabbed the demon in the eye causing it to screen and drop her.

"You'll pay for that" he screech. The demon took its sharp nails out and slashed her leg creating a big flesh wound.

"AHHHHHHH" Kagome yelled in pain and blood started to fallout.

"Now for your head" the demon raised his arm ready to be head her but instead of her head falling off the demons head did. Then the demon was sliced in half. When the demon was out of sight she saw Bankotsu holding a blood coated Banryu.

"Stupid girl what did I say about escaping" he said.

"Sorry"before Kagome could say anything else her fainted due to blood loss.


End file.
